bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku Midoriya (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840587 |no = 8429 |altname = Izuku Midoriya |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84 |normal_distribute = 14, 19, 19, 14, 14, 8, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96 |bb_distribute = 14, 16, 16, 14, 14, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 45, 51, 57 |bb2_distribute = 40, 30, 30 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 45, 51, 54, 60, 63, 69, 72, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96 |sbb_distribute = 9, 9, 12, 12, 9, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 48, 67, 66, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A helpful yet somewhat timid young man, Izuku thought his dreams of becoming a hero were destined for failure after discovering that he was Quirkless. Despite this, he continued to be diligent in his studies in hopes of someday becoming worthy of being called a hero. Soon, he acquired the legendary Quirk: One For All—which endowed him with superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. Little did he know that he would have to test his resolve by using these new powers during the U.A. Final Exams against his mentor and friend, All Might. |summon = Just trying to meet expectations! A smiling...dependable...cool hero... That's what I wanna be! |fusion = I'm...I'm the Deku who always does his best! |evolution = | hp_base = 5262 |atk_base = 2965 |def_base = 1906 |rec_base = 1905 | hp_lord = 7517 |atk_lord = 4235 |def_lord = 2723 |rec_lord = 2722 | hp_anima = 8409 |rec_anima = 2484 |atk_breaker = 4473 |def_breaker = 2485 |def_guardian = 2961 |rec_guardian = 2603 |def_oracle = 2604 |rec_oracle = 3079 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Hero's Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts BB Atk & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, fills 2-3 BC on spark |lstype = Offense |bb = Detroit Smash |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & inflicts 10% max HP damage to self |bbnote = 200% + 200% x HP / max base HP, 60% HP to Atk/Def, 130% spark, 180% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 12 |bbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb = Delaware Smash |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & inflicts 25% max HP damage to self |sbbnote = 200% + 650% x HP / max base HP, 60% HP to Atk/Def, 130% spark, 180% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 2 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Delaware Detroit Smash |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark and critical damage for 3 turns & inflict 50% max HP damage to self |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% x HP / max base HP, 100% HP to Atk/Def, 450% Atk/Def, 450% spark & 450% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = No Retreating |esitem = Deku's Face Mask |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies and 100% boost to Spark damage when Deku's Face Mask is equipped, greatly boosts critical damage & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 80% Spark (not 100%), 100% boost to critical damage & 40% chance of resisting KO |evofrom = |evointo = 840588 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Thunder Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Thunder Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon I - Jul. 25, 07:00 PST - Aug. 08, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = U.A. Token |bazaar_1_desc = Time for Training |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0019_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_2_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Izuku1 }}